Mario
This article is about the 2015 character. For the 2006 version of this character, see Mario (2006 Series) Mario Mario is a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, and one of the main protagonists in ''Super Mario Bros. Z''. When enlisted by Sonic and Shadow, he begins his journey to stop Metallix from gaining all the Chaos Emeralds. Biography History Mario and his younger brother Luigi were both born around the same time and were to be delivered via storks to their parents - however, Kamek interfered and managed to kidnap Luigi and knock Mario from his stork's grasp. Mario was found by the Yoshi clan of Yoshi's Island, and protected by the clan on his journey to save Luigi - ever since this journey he has had a knack for adventure and a brave heart. Upon rescuing his brother, the two were raised by the Yoshis for a time before being returned to their true parents. As an adult he has had many professions, such as a physician or a construction worker, but is most often recognized as a plumber. He and Luigi have also become the official heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom due to their countless battles against Bowser and other antagonists. He has become a close friend of Princess Peach as well, and always rescues her when she is kidnapped. He is very popular in the Mushroom Kingdom. Metallix Saga Mario competed in the First Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament. He made his way through the ranks and made it to the final round, where he faced off against Wario. Mario was able to hold his own against Wario, and stuck a Home Run Bat in his teeth to stop him from biting him. Wario used an Assist Trophy and Waluigi joined the fight against Mario. Mario eventually got hit by Waluigi's tennis racket and became targeted for Wario's Gas Attack. Luigi was able to give Mario a star in time so he could survive the explosion. Wario, furious with Mario, turned Waluigi into a bat and charged at him. Mario pulled out a hammer to get to counter before a Bulky Bob-omb landed in the arena and exploded. Mario landed back on the ground and saw Bowser enter the arena followed by Kamek. Bowser challenged Mario to a fight in order to capture the princess and utterly humiliate him. Mario was able to counter most of Bowser's attacks with his own punches and a hammer. He used a Fire Flower to counter Bowser's own fire as he destroyed the stadium. When Mario knocks Bowser down again, Bowser used a Metal Mushroom on himself to transform. Mario was not able to fight against his new form, and none of his attacks could break the shell. Mario put all his power into one final attack at Bowser, but wasn't able to injure him. Bowser knocked him out with a fiery attack of his own, and Mario collapsed on the ground. Luigi gave Mario a 1-Up to restore his strength after Bowser's shell broke due to capsule falling from the sky. Mario used a Cape Feather and began to beat Bowser again until Kamek threatened Princess Peach's life. Sonic kicked Kamek away, which gave Mario his chance and he threw Bowser out of the arena. When the battle ended, Mario saw Sonic and Shadow nearby and began to talk to them. Powers and Abilities Mario's most notable ability is his powerful jump, which is his basic move he relies on to defeat weaker enemies and move far distances. He is capable of many acrobatic maneuvers and jumps, being an agile and quick fighter despite his relatively short stature. Mario is adept in hand-to-hand combat, able to strike his opponent with powerful punches and kicks that are able to send them flying. He has also been shown to possess some form of superhuman strength, grabbing the hefty monster Bowser by the tail and throwing him miles away. In general, Mario is normally a very versatile character - whenever he appears in most of his games, his emphasis is always, in both spinoffs and mainstream games, a balanced playstyle, allowing him to participate and perform well in many situations. His capabilities in running and other physical activities also stems from his all-round physique, some of which he gained from sporting events such as tennis or soccer. Mario also often wields a comically large hammer with a butter yellow-colored head. It is a powerful weapon that has immense strength behind its swings, but cannot break through certain armors. However, while still fairly strong on his own, Mario's true power lies in the vast array of transformations and power-ups available at his disposal. By using power-up items native to the Mushroom Kingdom, he can access transformations that increase his power exponentially and make him a significant threat to any opponent. If he takes too much damage while powered up, however, he will soon revert back to his normal state. Transformations Invincible Mario After obtaining a Super Star, Mario gains invulnerability for a short period of time. He is able to survive and shrug off literally any attack, no matter how powerful it is. He gains a slight glowing aura and sparkles in this form. We can assume that this form lasts 64 seconds. Fire Mario After using a Fire Flower, Mario's clothes change from red and blue to white and red, respectively. He also gains fire-based abilities in this form, most often using it to throw spinning fireballs. As one of his most often-used and recognizable transformations over the years, Mario has come to master the pyrokinesis that comes with a Fire Flower more than anyone else. Cape Mario After using a Cape Feather, Mario gains a yellow cape that grants the gift of flight. He is an incredibly fast flier in this form, sometimes even appearing to be teleporting due to the great speeds he can reach. This form allows Mario to utilize spinning abilities, spinning his body so fast that his cape smacks an opponent multiple times within a few seconds. Super Mario With the aid of the Star Spirits via the power of wishing, Mario gains a powerful know as Super Mario This form resembles a gold and white variation of Cape Mario. His abilities are currently unknown, though it is implied to be powerful enough to fight against Metallix. Techniques As a fighter and an all around hero, Mario has many techniques at his disposal. This can include techniques used from Mario series games or techniques from other sources, such as Dragon Ball or Street Fighter. *'Jump' - Jump is one of Mario's basic techniques. This attack is used to hit enemies on the head or to get at a great distance. This technique first appeared in Super Mario Bros., but was named in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Mario first uses this as an attack on Bowser after transforming into Cape Mario. *''' Metsu''' Shoryuken - An uppercut attack that originates from the Street Fighter series. It was first used against Bowser after the latter tried to attack him from behind. The technique's name is roughly translated as "Destroying Rising Dragon Fist". *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu-Ken' - A rapid punching attack that originates from Fist of the North Star. The attack is performed with what appears to be a vast amount of yelling, followed by a single, more powerful punch, which finishes the attack. The technique's name is roughly translated as "Hundred Cracking Fist of the North Star". *'Back Throw'- A technique that first appeared in Super Mario 64. Mario picks up his opponent and swings them around, before throwing them. This technique was used to defeat Bowser. Fire Mario *'Fireball '- Fireball is Fire Mario's base form of attack. This attack is fired from the hand. *''' Mario Finale''' - A powerful fire attack that first debuted in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Mario's Final Smash. This attack was first used against Metal Bowser as a last resort. Cape Mario *'Flight '- Flight is a special ability granted to Mario in this form. *'Spin '- A spinning technique which Mario uses to rapidly attack a foe. *'Cape '- A technique that originated from Super Mario World and named in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario pulls off his cape and uses it to spin his opponents out. Mario first used this attack on Bowser after he was distracted by Kamek's disappearance. Relationships * Luigi- 'Brother, Ally * '''Princess Peach-' Ally * '''Sonic the Hedgehog- '''Ally * '''Shadow the Hedgehog- '''Ally * '''Yoshi- Ally * Wario- '''Doppelgänger, Arch-Rival * '''Waluigi- '''Enemy * '''Bowser- Arch-Nemesis Battles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Mario (Series) Characters Category:Metallix Saga